


Hide and Seek

by Querion



Series: The woman within [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: After Captain Janeway encounter the telepathic people of Enara Prime, her spouse, Seven of Nine notices Janeway`s change of behaviour in the bedroom, much to the ex Borg`s delight. It is a side effect which resulted from Janeway`s bond with the elder Enaran man from the planet Enara Prime.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece and last entry of the series, The Woman Within. Thank you all for staying with me this long :).

"Annika? Where are you?" Janeway walked into her quarters which she shared with her wife, Seven of Nine. She stood in the middle of the living room trying to locate the whereabouts of her spouse. It seemed to Janeway that her wife was developing a habit of hiding herself in the bedroom nowadays, wanting her wife to find her, seemingly playing a modified one sided game of Hide and Seek. Only that in this modified version the player is required to disrobe. When they are found the "Founder" is supposed to punish them with the necessary punishment they deem fit. On several occasions the couple had played this game, Janeway, who always found herself to be the one searching for her spouse, would provide the young woman with extended "tongue-lashing" sessions. The older woman would go to extremes where her spouse would cry out her "agony" causing the punisher to be more "ruthless." Seven had to agree that Janeway provided the most extreme tongue lashings known in the galaxy.

 

Janeway continued to stand in the middle of the room looking around. She felt a familiar warmth of arousal rising from the pit of her stomach. It shot pleasurable tendrils which traveled up her bra-less breasts nipples causing them to pebble and rub against the grey material causing even more pleasurable sensations. The little buds jutted out defiantly against her tank top which she wore under her black and red command jacket. She felt a warm gush of arousal trickle out of her womanhood and onto her lacy underwear.

"Shit! Now where is that wife of mine." Janeway growled in arousal. She continued to slowly peel off the jacket off her shoulder then she let it fall to the deck. 

"Where are you, Annika? I`m coming to find you!" The captain warned. She started to walk towards the kitchenette knowing full well that Seven may not be in there for this game. The young woman was so predictable sometimes, Kathryn thought but she loved her for the predictability. Janeway smiled as she opened the kitchen drawers as she searched for her wife in them.

"No, i can`t find my wife in the kitchen drawers. I suppose i should continue my search under the couch." The playful captain said loudly enough for her wife to hear. She moved back out to the living room and moved the furniture about the room. Finally she announced that she was going to search in the bedroom.

"Nine, ten. Ready or not, here i come!" Kathryn walked towards the bedroom door and pushed the half closed door open.

"Annik..." The words died on her lips at what she saw.

 

Seven of Nine has been talking to Counselor Veronica Stadi about Kathryn`s fear of intimacy in the past few weeks and how the young Borg felt Kathryn Janeway was slipping out of her grasp. Seven feared that Janeway may one day decide to terminate their marriage contract. The Borg did not know what she would do if that happened. She would probably rejoin the Borg Collective or terminate her own life signs. Seven would not live on the same ship if Kathryn were to pursue another woman. She would not survive it. So the young woman decided to step in and help her stubborn spouse, who has been repeatedly telling her that she was getting better yet withdrawing from Seven. Seven knew that Janeway never admitted to weaknesses or illness. The redheaded captain would work herself to death if she had to.

 

The ex drone recalled sitting in the counselor`s office and explaining her fears to the Betazoid counselor. The Betazoid had simply asked Seven if she had played before. At the Borg`s puzzled expression the counselor had explained that Kathryn simply needed to play more and that Seven could help her achieve this. So the young woman had walked out of the office and hailed her friend, B`Elanna Torres to inquire about Klingon games. She also threw herself into research on Teran games children played which could help Kathryn`s adult self reconcile with her younger self, to a time where she played games and simply had fun.

 

The Borg woman recalled suggesting that they played a game of Hide and Seek to Kathryn to which Janeway responded by rote: "Star ship captains do not play." Seven remembered sighing then. Back in the present the Borg had made preparations to `force` Kathryn to play Hide and Seek again. She remembered, with fond memories, when they last played this game in their quarters. She had disrobed and hid in the couple`s bedroom, under the covers. When Kathryn finally found her, Janeway was had forfeited her `turn` to hide, and opted instead, to punish her spouse for disrobing and ruining a simple game of Hide and Seek. Janeway had given Seven a `tongue-lashing and other suitable punishments which judging from the moaning, sobbing Kathryn`s name and extreme pleasure, demonstrated the older woman`s efficient punishment. The couple`s sex life had greatly improved after their first play session. Seven smiled at the efficient counselor.

 

As Seven lay on their bed, under the covers, wet with anticipation, she started to touch herself, thinking of Kathryn. She rubbed her erect nipples with the palms of her hands and moaned her lover`s name.

"Kathryn..."

 

That was when she heard the half closed bedroom door swish open.

"Where are you, Darling? Are you in here?" Janeway opened the closet and moved the clothes about for a bit in search of her wife.

"No, not here." A moment later she went into the en suite.

"Are you here, Seven?" Another moment later, "No, not here, either. Where are you, then?"

 

Kathryn Janeway had a good idea where Seven might be but she was just engrossed in the game and enjoying the anticipation of what she might do when she did finally find Seven of Nine.

 

Janeway looked at the small pile on their bed. 

"Wait-a-minute! That pile on the bed wasn`t there before! Are you there, Darling?" Kathryn reached and pulled the duvet covers off the `pile` and there on the bed, lying so provocatively with her legs splayed open and fondling her own nipples, was her beautiful wife, Seven of Nine.

"Well, uh, this is certainly a surprise, Darling. Found you!" A moment later, "May i join you?" Janeway felt molten evidence of arousal trickle out from the hidden seam between her legs. The slippery friction, as she pulled off the garments she wore and toss them haphazardly on to the deck by the bed and moved on to the bed, made her groan in arousal. Kneeling beside the naked blonde, Kathryn reached down and kissed Seven on the mouth. Hard. When they both came up for air Kathryn had no idea where she was. Janeway slowly lay on top of the blonde and cupped the younger woman`s face. She kissed her some more until Seven sobbed.

"Oh, Kathryn, i miss you. Please make love to me?" So Kathryn did.

 

The older woman made love to her wife all evening until she thought her tongue and lips might fall off her face. Her jaw ached, she thought she would never be able to talk again but after a few moment`s break the couple was at it again with renewed vigour. They made love with a frenzy of Klingons B`Elanna Torres, Seven`s friend would have been proud of, if she saw the couple`s impossible positions.

 

Hours later, as they lay in each other`s arms, the afterglow of multiple orgasms, Seven silently thanked the ship`s counselor for the play therapy she had suggested to the young woman weeks ago.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Punishing me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You`re welcome, Love."

 

Then they both fell asleep in each others` arms.

 

THE END.


End file.
